coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8400 (2nd June 2014)
Plot Steve's questioning lasts an hour. Michelle wants to know why it took so long and he lies that he's been told not to say anything of what they asked him. She's suspicious of him. The crash team work flat out as the others wait nervously outside the room. Roy visits Carla to offer his support but he's not very good at talking to her. Liz realises Steve knew about the affair and thinks he should tell Michelle but he avoids the issue. Nine minutes have passed and the crash team still can't revive Tina. Roy takes Carla to the Rovers. Peter tries to intercept them on the way but Roy makes him leave them alone. With still no sign of Tim, Sally throws his dinner in the bin. Peter starts to drink again. At twenty-four minutes the crash team cease their endeavours and Tina is declared dead. Rita is devastated. Rob stalks out of the hospital as Rita and David are left alone with Tina. He also breaks down. Sally shouts at Tim when he arrives home. Rob arrives back at the pub and Tina's death is announced. Carla and the regulars are stunned. Leanne is at a loss to know how to break the news to Simon. Tracy worries about the false alibis she and Rob gave the police. Dennis comforts Rita and holds her as she cries. Kylie asks David not to cut her out in his grief. Peter comes into the Rovers to the news of Tina's death. Carla points her finger at him, accusing him of killing Tina. Handing him a bottle of vodka, she suggests he drinks himself to death. Cast Regular cast *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Roger Ashton-Griffiths *Police Officer - Jacqueline Dillon *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *DS Hawthorn - Emma Cunniffe *Crash Doctor - Alisha Williams *Nurse - Zariah Bailey Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Tina's room and corridor Notes *This episode features the death of Tina McIntyre (however Michelle Keegan's final appearance in the role occurs in Episode 8411 (23rd June 2014), in a video played on a mobile phone). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla blames Peter for Tina's fate and, handing him a bottle of vodka, suggests he drink himself to death; and Tim realises how much effort Sally put into the meal and agrees to try harder to make things work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,940,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2014 episodes